Chekov's Girl
by ShaynaRois
Summary: Red lights were flashing. People everywhere were scrambling to get to their posts. The Enterprise was only supposed to be there for some necessary repairs, however that had all changed within the last thirty minutes. They had been contacted by Spock Prime with some alarming news, and now the crew were rushing to save the wife no one knew Chekov had.
1. Chapter 1

When Spock Prime rushed urgently onto the bridge everyone was surprised. It was unusual to see him display that much emotion, even though he was more emotional than your average Vulcan. Things had settled down since the incident with Nero. Star Fleet was rebuilding their programs, and the Vulcan people were rebuilding their species entirely. The Enterprise was preparing for their first mission under the command of Captain Kirk. Things were finally starting to run smoothly, or so they thought.

"The D'Vahl is being attacked by Romulans. She was destroyed in my time, only the Enterprise can save her."Said Spock Prime not one second after he reached the bridge. Kirk immediately had the ship put on red alert, before heading to the ready room with both Spocks. Spock Prime had barely finished explaining the situation when Ensign Pavel Chekov came racing in.

"Ve must go quickly, ve have to go now" The Ensign pleaded desperately. "We're doing our best Ensign, but we aren't even sure of their exact location" Said a confused Kirk soothingly. Usually Chekov didn't get so worked up about these things, but he was still a teenager. Who knew what was going through the kids head? "I've been in communication vith their science officer, I know where they are. But ve have to hurry, they vont last much longer without our help. I've set the location in already, Sulu's just waiting for your command." Chekov rambled worriedly. Kirk reached for the com. "Kirk to Sulu, get us going towards Chekov's location. I'll be up as soon as I'm able." Hearing this Chekov breathed out in relief. "Now Chekov," Kirk said with concern "What was that all about?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. Right now I have homework to catch up on, and a Spanish final tomorrow. I'll try to update asap. Thanks for all the reviews and follows!

Disclaimer! (Just in case) I own nothing that someone else owns!

"Vell" began Chekov "I mean, ve need to save her, and vell, I don't know vhat I vould do ef she vere to..." Suddenly, BAM! Chekov was no longer hyperventilating, he was lying unconscious on the floor. "Kirk to McCoy, I need you in the ready room." "What happened here Jim?" Asked McCoy in outrage! "The kid was going on about saving "her", and something happening to "her" Next thing I know he just passes out." Kirk said running his hand through his hair. "I think he's in shock" McCoy mumbled before looking towards Kirk. "Do you know who he was talking about Jim?" "I have no clue Bones, and that's what bothers me." Kirk replied, worry evident in his voice. "If I may suggest Captain" said Spock calmly. "I might inquire into this matter with my father" Kirk turned towards Spock Prime. "Have you heard anything about this?" "I'm afraid our father may be your best option." With that Kirk made his decisions. "Go contact Ambassador Serak, Spock. Take Chekov to sick bay McCoy. I'm going to the bridge, I'll keep you updated." Then he headed towards the bridge to see what could be done for the D'Vahl.

They were about 15 minuets away when Spock found some useful information for the Captain. "My father informed me that Ensign Chekov has visited Vulcan numerous times, and has called there frequently." Spock said in a low tone to Kirk. "But why?" Kirk's reply was so loud several people jumped in their seats and turned to see what was going on. Spock just raised an eyebrow and they resumed their work. "I am unsure Captain" Spock continued, unfazed by Kirk's reaction. "But," Uhura cut in. "maybe they can tell us. We're being hailed Captain." "Put them through then." Kirk replied motioning impatiently towards the screen.

"I am Lieutenant T'Reyha Chekov." Said a young woman. She was surprising mostly human looking, with her soft facial features, light hair and colorful eyes. In fact there was only one reason that the crew would think she wasn't human, her pointed Vulcan like ears. "Our ship is under attack by Romulans. We are unsure of their reasons behind this attack, however we do know that even with the Enterprise we are outmatched. My solution is to beam the survivors to your ships. If we were to detonate the D'Vahl we could slip away undetected. We could not be followed." Spock spoke up "From my understanding of the situation Captain, I am inclined to agree with her." "Well then, welcome aboard the Enterprise Lieutenant." Kirk said, not wanting to deal with more Romulans yet again. "I do expect to have a nice long conversation with you though, especially about your last name." T'Reyha merely raised her eyebrows and said. "It is Russian Captain" Then she headed towards the transporter room.


End file.
